Talk:Scythe
attack speed Me and a guildie did several tests and it seems that the attack speed is equal to a hammer (1.75) and visibly slower than a spear (1.5). Please, someone confirm this and edit the info. multiple targets can hit multible enemies at one time? SWEET, a melee weapon that always behaves as a hundred blades that hits only once? Detraya fullvear :Wow, holy crap. I was hoping for some skills that could replace my now-R/W's Triple Chop and Cyclone Axe; if the weapon itself does that already I'm good to go. --Black Ark 13:15, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :We know it can hit multiple targets with some kind of "whirling, spinning attack". Like Black Ark said, we don't know if this attack is an inherent property of the weapon or just an attack skill like Cyclone Axe. -- Gordon Ecker 18:31, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :Just remember Spiteful Spirit and Empathy d-: - 18:35, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::well, im hoping for an innate weapon property, maybe the damage of a dagger, the speed of a hammer, and aoe innate? Detraya fullvear :::I suspect that it might work like double strikes with daggers, with a 'whirlwind strike' chance for each attack dependant on how many points you have in Scythe Mastery. -- Gordon Ecker 02:34, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Makes sense to me. Still, at least a single controlled splash-strike would be nice, focused or unfocused. I'm guessing we'll get at least that (all other melee-weapons have at least one such attack), but hey - the waiting's for the PVPPE. --Black Ark 02:36, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :::::It may also be the primary atribute, with each point in, you gain a 3% chance to hit a group. -- Detraya fullvear ::::::If the area attack is the passive effect of the primary attribute I hope it's not restricted to scythe attacks. That would pretty much tie the primary attribute to scythe builds and force any viable build that focuses on the primary attribute to have at least 9 points of Scythe Mastery, unlike Critical Strikes and Strength, which benefit swords, axes, hammers, bows, daggers and theoratically any future non-wand, non-staff weapons including scythes and spears. Right now the two attributes with the narrowest passive effects are Divine Favor, which is compatible with builds focused on any of the other three Monk attributes, and Spawning Power, which is compatible with builds focused on Communing or Restoration Magic, as well as builds focused on ranger spirits. And Spawning Power has a pretty good energy management elite, as well as another skill that's useful for minion bombers. -- Gordon Ecker 03:55, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :::::::No weapon-proficiency has been primary attribute so far, I don't see it happening for the Scythe either. Especially since the Dervish' God-Morphing seems like a far better candidate for the primary... also, consider that secondary Assassins can still pump Dagger-mastery for all they're worth to get Dual Strikes. It's just that a primary warrior (...or ranger, or assassin) can put more ranks into his or her weapon of choice thanks to runes and attribute-gear, which means they do more damage (and have a bigger chance to crit/doublestrike) with it. --Black Ark 04:03, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::::I should've been clearer, I wasn't talking about Scythe Mastery being a primary attribute, and I don't think Detraya was either. I see four possibilities. ::::::::#Scythe Mastery's a standard non-primary weapon attribute that just happens to have multi-target attacks like Cyclone Axe. In other words, like Swordsmanship, Marksmanship, Axe Mastery and Hammer Mastery, affecting critical hit rates. ::::::::#Scythe Mastery's a non-primary weapon attribute with a bonus like Dagger Mastery, with more points affecting both the critical rate and the chance to execute a special attack (double strikes for Dagger Mastery, sweeping / whirling / splash damage attacks for Scythe Mastery). ::::::::#Scythe Mastery's a standard, non-primary weapon attribute. Sweeping / whirlwind / splash damage attacks are governed by DPA (Dervish Primary Attribute), which affects all melee attacks. ::::::::#Scythe Mastery's a standard, non-primary weapon attribute. Sweeping / whirlwind / splash damage attacks are governed by DPA, which only affects scythe attacks, making it the single most narrow and restrictive primary attribute in Guild Wars. This is what I was talking about when I said restricting DPA to scythe attacks would tie DPA to scythe builds and force DPA builds to have at least 9 points in Scythe Mastery, unlike Strength, Expertise and Critical Strikes which are compatible with all weapon-proficiency attributes. ::::::::Option four sounds extremely unlikely, and Scythe Mastery as a primary attribute sounds even more unlikely. -- Gordon Ecker 22:16, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :::::::::im hoping for option 3 :P Detraya fullvear :::::it is possible this could work as double strikes for extra hits? 4% chance of hitting an additional target when attacking? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 03:51, 22 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::Yeah, I strongly suspect that Scythe Mastery and whirlwind attacks will work almost exactly like Dagger Mastery and double strikes, with a chance somewhere between 2% and 4% per attribute rank depending on the damage and attack speed of scythes. -- Gordon Ecker 04:41, 22 July 2006 (CDT) Interestingly, the attack radius does not appear to be centered on the wielder or the target, but, rather, at some point between them. -- Gordon Ecker 01:11, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Yup. You come in close to give a Dervish a hug while it's attacking and you'll end up with a face full of scythe. I'm really pleased thusfar. Sure, a bigger range might've been nice, but it'd be decidedly broken. --Black Ark 01:49, 28 July 2006 (CDT) I think that the scythe can hit foes adjesent to your target and infront of the dervish himself, or something like that. Also atack speed is 1,75 sec., just tested it. 9- 41???????? omg. here comes the wild blow spammers. :It's better than what I hoped for. I was expecing something along the lines of either 4-40 or 20-30. For Wild Blow you'd need a W/D or D/W, and I'm sure we'll see those - but glancing over the available skills, I'd say that any combination of Dervish with Monk (for the enchantment-manipulation) or Necromancer (Exhausting Strike, life-steal) and Ranger (evasion-enchantments to go along with evasion-stances, yes please) seem also extremely feasible. I think I'm going to enjoy this class. --Black Ark 01:52, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Got it! W/D with Primal Rage and wild blow. THINK about it. I played it against some Ziashen IWs (lack of distortion is thier bane), and I scored 190 something for criticals while using heali sig. Yeah. I gotta test it more. I also made a D/mo with judge's insihg,t but this is no where as interesting, I assure you. Silk Weaker 03:52, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::We might even see some interesting scythe-wielding assassins, they certainly have the crits for it. Will Nightfall do it? Will it rescue the poor, abused assassin-class from idiot-player-imposed mediocrity? Before you say "no", think of what Banishing Strike can do in combination with Spirit Walk. Remove all those cluttering combo-skills from your bar and take the healing/defensive material from both classes instead, wahey! --Black Ark 04:03, 28 July 2006 (CDT)